gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ClarentBloodArthur/Game Idea Wiki Awards 2015 (News and Confirmation - 2)
Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~''♪'' This is the one and only ClarentBloodArthur (^w^) Just to give you all a quick update regarding GIWA 2015, I've decided that instead of 20th November, I've decided to move the deadline to the 30th November instead. So if there is a game idea you are still working on and want it to be evaluated among the other game idea nominations, you now have plenty of time. So yeah, November 30th is the deadline for that, any game ideas made or finished after that will not be able to qualify but will do so in next year's GIWA. Speaking of game idea nominations, in the beginning of December (and as I have stated in my previous blog post) I would be truly grateful if 2 or 3 other wiki users would help me out in deciding in finding game ideas and such and decide on who the nominations for this year's GIWA. Just to let you guys know what the current list nomination categories for GIWA 2015 are: *'Writer of the Year ' *'Breakout Writer of the Year' *'Game Idea of the Year' *'Action/Adventure/Platform Game Idea of the Year' *'Fighting Game Idea of the Year' *'RPG Game Idea of the Year' *'Hack and Slash Game Idea of the Year' *'Sports Game Idea of the Year '(Possibly may include racing game ideas) *'Visual Novel Game Idea of the Year' *'Game Idea Wiki Classic Game Idea of the Year ' *'Game Idea Box Art/Game Title of the Year' *'Best Game Idea Original Character of the Year' And the rules for your game idea and stuff to enter GIWA 2015: *All game idea nominations made before 30th November 2015 qualify to enter. *All game ideas made after 30th November 2015 will not be able to enter as a nomination for GIWA 2015, but will be eligible to be selected for next year's GIWA. *All game idea nominations must have the category to enter into one of the category award sections. For example: Street Fighter V Outrage has the 'Fighting' category in its page so it can be selected for the 'Fighting Game Idea of the Year' category. If your game idea does not have the category in its page whilst you nominate it for that specific award, then it is unable to be selected. *It isn't necessary for your game idea to have a VG template in its page, whether you use it to make your game idea look good is up to you. *On the other hand though, it is a necessity for your game idea to be as presentable and detailed as can be. If it looks like it is half-finished or not detailed enough, then the game idea cannot be nominated. *For the Best Game Idea Original Character of the Year award category, any original character added to a game idea (whether it is an original game idea or a fan-made game idea can qualify for this award. Of course, this does mean that said character need to have a good amount of detail and personality for them to be in the nomination category. If there are any concerns you have about GIWA, do not hesitate to ask. Also like I mentioned earlier, I would be very thankful if a few of you guys would help me out in sorting all this up by the beginning of December. Until then my fellow wiki users, Auf Wiedersehen~''♪'' Category:Blog posts